Anything But Me And You
by Nightly-Shadow-Creature
Summary: Okay, this is femslash. Shows are CSI: and NCIS because that's the crossover pairing. Other shows are CSI: MIAMI, CSI: NY, NUMB3RS The girls are at a conference and get caught up in a murder. Mentions of other relationships. Odd I know, but enjoy! *Night*
1. Prologue

Don't own anything.

**Okay, this is my first crossover and I'm really nervous! Here's the prologue (Did I spell that right? I am always messing that word up. Honestly!) I snuck this in at work. I was taking a break from dishes, sounds real glamorous, doesn't it? **

**Pairings: Angell/Stella, Natalia/Calleigh, Sara/Catherine, Sofia/Wendy, Liz/Nikki, Ziva/Riley. Shows: CSI:, CSI: NY, CSI: MIAMI, NUMB3RS, & NCIS. **

**Summary: The girls are at a conference and get caught up in a murder... The plot will grow as I write. This prologue is something I thought of while I was washing a soup pot, so sorry for any mistakes or randomness.  
**

She couldn't breathe.

The water kept rising, soon she would be under.

She tried to move, move up to the surface, but something held her down.

She was frozen in place, frozen in time.

She was able to think one thought, one thought before she blacked out.

She hadn't said good-bye, she hadn't said good-bye to her lover.

**Thanks to Rikx and Kay for all their help! I flippin' love you girls! And thanks to everyone who, hopefully (fingers crossed), will review! **

**_xoxo *Night*_  
**


	2. Haunting Wait

Don't own anything.

Soul mates, that was the one thing she let herself believe.

After all the pain and wreckage she had seen in her life, it was nice to be able to believe in something.

Ziva looked around the room, it was full of women attending the conference.

She hadn't wanted to come, but Gibbs insisted.

She had to admit, it was informative, this conference about women in law enforcement.

Across the room, she saw a woman. She was pretty, with blond hair put back in a perfect ponytail.

Normally, Ziva wouldn't look twice at that sort of woman, she seemed too soft.

Women with a tough outer shell were the women she normally fell for.

There was something about this woman though, something on her face would haunt Ziva forever.

Slowly she made up her mind and moved across the room towards the woman.

* * *

Riley looked up and saw a woman coming across the room.

Something about her made her heart flip.

That reaction surprised her, she wasn't used to any woman making her feel like this.

She smiled, maybe this would lead to something.

Every other relationship she had been in ended badly.

Riley had been closed up in her apartment after the last one, she had found her girlfriend with someone else.

It had been the first time she had cried so hard, her heart had been shattered.

The woman was almost beside her, quietly moving between everyone else.

Riley raised her glass to her lips and waited.

**_xoxo *Night*  
_**


	3. Come sit

Don't own anything.

Ziva walked up beside the woman, "They sure know how to throw a conference don't they?"

The woman looked at her, "Ya, it isn't as boring as I thought it would be." She smiled, "I'm Riley."

Ziva allowed a small smile to cross her face, "Ziva."

Riley looked around, "You with anyone?"

Ziva shook her head, "I am the only woman on an all male team, the only other woman works in the lab. What about you?"

Riley nodded, "There are four other women on my team, Sara, Sofia, Wendy, and Sofia."

Ziva looked around this time, "Then where are they?"

Riley shrugged, "Somewhere. I'm new and I don't really know them."

Ziva nodded, "I have met two women, but that is it."

Riley smiled, "Do you want to sit with us tonight? It would be nice to have another person there, I'm the odd one out."

Ziva nodded, "I would like that, but I promised the two women, Liz and Nikki that I would sit with them."

Riley shrugged, "So? They can sit with us too. It won't matter."

Ziva smiled, "Okay, thank you. I will go find Nikki and Liz."

Riley waved, "I'm going to go find the others."

They went off their seperate ways.

_**xoxo *Night***_


	4. Hanging out

Don't own anything.

Ziva walked up to Nikki and Liz, "Hey."

Liz turned away from the wall, "Hey Ziva."

Nikki looked over at Ziva, "Hey. What's up?"

"I met a woman, Riley. She has invited us to sit with her and her friends for dinner tonight."

Liz smiled, "Okay. That sounds good. You going to stay with us until then?"

Ziva smiled, "That would be great."

Nikki grinned and grabbed Liz's hand, "Let's go over there."

When Ziva just stood there, Liz grabbed her hand, "Come on!"

* * *

Riley walked up to Sofia and Wendy, "Hey."

She noticed their joined hands as they turned around, "You guys know people are wondering why you're doing that, right?"

Sofia shrugged, "That's their problem, not mine."

Wendy nodded, "Besides, why should we care? Anyway, what's up?"

Riley stared at them for a second and then shook her head, "I met a women, Ziva, I invited her and two others to sit with us tonight. Is that okay?"

Sofia nodded, "Sure."

Riley smiled, "Okay, thanks." She looked around, "Where's Catherine and Sara?"

Wendy grinned, "Sara was tired and they decided to go back to the room."

"What about Stella, Jess, Calleigh and Natalia?"

Sofia shrugged, "I think they went somewhere together."

Riley's smile got bigger, "Natalia and Jess still sick?"

Wendy pulled her over, "Puking their guts out. It's their fault though, they went crazy daring each other to eat everything."

Riley started to walk over to the next display, "I have to admit, it was funny to watch."

Sofia grinned, "You bet. Stella and Calleigh were seriously considering ditching them."

Wendy walked over to stand beside Riley, pulling Sofia behind her, "They're very nice to their girlfriends."

Sofia pulled Wendy back into her, "I hope I'm not that bad."

Wendy giggled, "No, you're good."

Looking over, Riley smiled, "I'm going to find Natalia and Jess, even though I'm lesbian, being around lovey-dovey people is still awkward."

Sofia smiled, "I think we'll head up to our room."

Riley nodded, "Okay, I'm bunking with Jess and Natalia tonight. Stella's sleeping in Calleigh's room because they got sick."

"Oh, the three of you having a sleepover." Wendy smiled, her tone teasing.

Riley shook her head, and started to leave, "Not going there. Bye."

They gave her a wave then headed the other way.

* * *

Ziva felt someone behind her and she quickly turned to find Riley there, a smile crossed her face, "Hey, did you ask?"

Riley nodded, "Ya, it's okay." She pulled the two women beside her and introduced them, "The brunette is Jess from New York City and the exotic one is Natalia from Miami."

Jess smiled, "Hello...?"

Ziva grinned, "Ziva."

Jess nodded, "Hello Ziva. Where are you from?"

"Washington D.C., NCIS."

Natalia whistled, "Navy?"

"Yes." She pointed over to the other two, "That's Nikki and Liz, Part of the L.A. F.B.I."

Liz walked over with Nikki in tow, "Hey. Who are your friends Ziva?"

"Riley, Natalia, and Jess."

Nikki smiled, "Hello, so we're sitting with you at dinner tonight?"

Jess nodded, "From what Riley said, I guess so. Do you want to do something until then? Natalia and I are stuck with Riley because our girlfriends ditched us for some museum."

As Riley gave her a mock glare, Jess laughed, "Just joking Riles."

Natalia pulled her into a hug, "Besides, you know we love you, right Riles?"

Riley smiled and returned the hug, "Ya, I guess so. So are you guys interested?"

Liz shrugged and turned to her girlfriend, "Nikki?"

Nikki nodded, "Sure, Ziva?"

Ziva smiled, "It sounds good."

Riley shook her head, "Sounds great."

Ziva frowned, "What sounds great?"

Riley smiled, "No, that's the less formal way for saying it sounds good. It also makes more sense."

Ziva nodded, "Okay."

Natalia started to pull her away, "Let's go to a movie."

Nikki and Liz walked along behind them, joined hands hanging between them.

Jess looked at Riley, "Lead the way."

Riley linked her arm through Jess's and they left to follow the others.

**Okay, next chapter is the dinner and it should be up soon. (Hopefully) And thanks to Justicerocks and Heavenly-Creation for reviewing, you two rock!**

_**xoxo *Night***_


	5. Very short chapter

Don't Own Anything.

_Dedicated to my girlie, Rikxi, who was on my a** the whole time to do another chapter! And I am very sorry for the delay._

It turned out that dinner was set at tables of six. Natalia and Jess, playing the part of the ignored partner, sat with Riley, Ziva, Liz and Nikki and their girlfriends sat with the other four Vegas CSIs.

The whole event was uneventful until the ending, a woman collapsed at a far table, and suddenly the place became a blur of cops, CSIs and paramedics.

Two hours later they announced it was a murder, someone among them had started to kill...


End file.
